5 Times Skye watched Coulson carve (and 1 she didn't)
by avatarquake
Summary: What the title says; Skye looking after Coulson while he carved. Post 2x07.


**5 Times Skye watched Coulson carve**

 **(and 1 she didn't)**

 **A/N:** Probably already done,but I needed this off my mind.

 **Disclaimer:** Nothing belongs to me beside the love of playing around with the characters.

 **Summary:** Contains what it says it does on the tin.

1.

The first time, he told her what May was doing during his episodes – as they called them.

"So, May was taking pictures of what you drew up and then gave them to me." Skye surmised.

"Yes."

"And how come I didn't corner you earlier about these?" Skye wondered.

"I kept you away." he said.

"I accepted it." she countered. "I thought for a moment that you tire of me."

"Skye. Never. I was afraid." Coulson said truthfully.

Skye smiled softly. Then she saw the gun on the desk.

"Put that away." she told him. "I will watch over you, but not like that."

"What if I attack you?"

"You will never harm me, Coulson. It's you; I know you." Skye said.

"Okay." he nodded and did as she said,putting the gun back in the drawer.

She helped him through the 'ritual' and watched from his desk as he started.

2.

She watched him for an hour and a half carve on the wall before she walked up to his side and laid a hand on his.

"Let me help." she said softly.

He paused and nodded, letting her take the knife in her hand and letting his hand guide hers.

"Skye..." he started.

"Hey, no complaining – I'm the alien of the two, I'll be fine." she smiled up at him.

"But what if you're not, what if you start carving too?" Coulson asked, desparate.

"At least then you won't be alone."

Coulson half drapped himself around her,trying to hug her from behind while they carved. Skye smiled.

3.

She didn't know it was time for his carving spel. She had a pretty long day and was out the moment her head hit the pillow.

Someone was lightly shaking her.

"Skye?"

"Coulson? What happened?"

"I..."

Skye opened her eyes and saw his hand was shaking. She was up in a second.

"Oh my God, _Coulson_. I am so sorry." she started,as they went to his office. "I should have come straight here."

"No, it's okay. It was a long day." he excused her.

"No, it's not okay. Coulson." she practically whinned.

He sent her a wry smile as they set up the office.

4.

This was the worst she'd seen him.

He berely managed to keep it in before the office was emptied but for the two of them.

"Have you been trying not to carve?" she asked him,standing next to him.

"I am sorry, I wanted you to rest." he said.

"Don't worry about me – I'm just piling for my vacation." she teased him.

"That will probably take longer to come than I'd like to." Coulson said.

"Favourite vacation spot?" Skye asked.

"It's been a long time since I took a vacation." he admitted.

"Then think of a place you'd like to visit and once we have solved this," she gestured at the wall, "you can take a few days off." Skye said.

"I wouldn't mind the company." Coulson said.

"Me neither." she told him.

5.

"How do you function? When do you sleep?" she asked him,worried.

Coulson stared at her for a moment, before reaching for another knife.

"Is there anything else?"

Skye watched him go on for a couple hours.

Once the wall was covered up with the map, Skye reached for him, taking the knife and tidying up the office. Then she led him down the hall to his room and tucked him in. She climbed in behind him and curled herself around him.

"Skye...?" he asked surprised.

"You need to rest. I'll watch over you tonight. You can sleep. _I got you._ " she said softly to his ear.

Coulson sighed and snuggled closer to her warmth.

"Thank you." he whispered.

1*

At that point,it was routine. She wasn't surprised she found herself on her way that same night. Skye suspected she'd be spending a few nights coming up to the office, expecting to find Coulson at the wall.

She came in to find Coulson looking at the screen that hid the carvings – once upon a time.

"Hey." she greeted him.

"You too?" he asked.

"I'm surprised _May_ hasn't turned up yet."

"May hated these episodes more than me. She will not succumpt to this 'routine'." he said with a strained smile.

"Then we should take a leaf out of her book and go back to bed." she said.

"Yes."

Skye grinned and reached for his hand. Coulaon gave it and let her tug him to his feet.

He followed her to her room this time and in a reversal of the previous night, Coulson gathered Skye in his arms.

They both sighed once they settled in.

"I'm glad you're ok." Skye said.

"Me too." Coulson replied.

"Vacation?" she asked sleepily.

"How about we actually went to Tahiti? After all the implanted memories,I want to see what's so magical about the place." Coulson said.

Skye snorted.

"Yeah, ok, Phil. We'll take Lola,right?" Skye was half asleep.

"Yeah, we'll take Lola." he agreed with a smile.


End file.
